Blank Eyes
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: Legato strangeness. How I think the evil duo met up. Enjoy


Once there was a girl who, like so many others out there, loved to write fanfiction and share her talent with others through the wonderful internet. However, one day, she forgot to mention that she didn't own the subjects of her fic and the girl was never heard from again. Taking the moral from this story, I hearby state that I don't own Trigun or anything else for that matter. But I own these! *glomps various bishies including Wolfwood, Hiei, Duo, etc* oh wait. No, I don't. *bursts into tears as the bishies dissapear*  
  
**  
  
The tall man bent on the floor, carefully averting his eyes from the frightening figure in front of him. "Knives, please, forgive me." He heard a derisive snort and didn't dare look up. Instead he bowed his head further and tightly shut his eyes as if in protection.  
  
"Then you know where he is?"  
  
"N-no. But my resources are stretched and I'll know soon. I swear, I'll find him."  
  
There was silence and the man risked a nervous glance up. Knives stood, his arms crossed, glowering at the human. The man ducked his head again, desperately praying for his life to be spared.  
  
"Your resources have been useless to me thus far."  
  
"Well, that is, he is difficult to locate. No one seems to know just what he looks like and it creates problems among my contacts. They are incompetent. But I simply don't have the time or funds to find better help." There was more silence and the man gulped nervously. Please, blame them, not me. Spare me and hunt down my workers. Knives silently strode past the cowering man. Slowly, he rose to his feet and turned towards the blonde, breathing a sigh of relief. "I will make this work, Knives, you have my word."  
  
The blonde didn't look at him, just leaned down to smell the flowers against the wall. He breathed deeply and smiled into the blooms. "Your word has not gained much value in the time I've known you."  
  
"P-please, Knives. Just one more chance."  
  
Knives finally faced the man, his smile cold and cruel. He raised his gun, no verbal answer given. Before he could fire, he felt a gentle tug on his leg. He looked down to see a small boy, blue hair spilling down to cover his face. "Knives-sama. Please don't kill him."  
  
The child's face held no emotion as he spoke. It was passive as he stared up at the much taller man. And his voice was smooth and calm. Slowly Knives lowered the gun, still looking at the boy. The blue head dipped in a shallow bow. "Arigatoo gozaimasu."  
  
The boy ran out of the room and Knives turned once more toward the man before him. "The boy says I should let you live. He has excellent manners as well, something you should have learned at his age." A small smile crossed the man's lips. "He will never know I lied to him." As the man's grin faded, Knives drew his gun, firing one bullet. He quickly worked to dispose of the body and clean the mess, easily finishing before the little one returned.  
  
"Knives-sama? Where did that man go?"  
  
"He is doing the only thing he is good for." The golden-eyed youth nodded, no smile gracing his lips, and scurried off again to play.  
  
Days passed without incident and Knives was beginning to fear his brother had eluded him once again. Angrily, he prowled around the small house he was currently calling home. Slowly, he became aware of small eyes tracking his movements. "What it is?"  
  
The child's eyes remained blank and his face even. "You seem upset, Knives- sama. I wanted to help, if I could."  
  
A smile graced the tall man's lips as he looked down at his ward. "Yes, perhaps you could help me. It may take some time . . . but I'm sure we can manage." Yes, this boy may one day prove very useful in the overall scheme of things.  
  
"Arigatoo, Knives-sama. I hope I can serve you well."  
  
Knives smiled, already thinking how this boy may be able to help him. Yes, such a small human. Surely this would be the perfect tool for the destruction of Vash the Stampede. "You will serve me well, Legato."  
  
**  
  
All right, I don't know where this fic came from. No wait, that's a lie. I was looking through fics and I saw "A Calm Plea" by ZG Vallea. I haven't read the story yet, but the title alone inspired this. Actually, my muses have been conspiring against me, I'm in the middle of two other fanfics. -_- ;;Anyway, this is my own little version of how Legato began working for Knives. If you were wondering, I figured Legato and the unknown man met Knives at the same time and once the man was dead, Legato just kinda stayed. Anyway, this is probably pretty bad, but I wanted to get it up. I'll rewrite it later, maybe with some more actual story even. ^_^ 


End file.
